


Good

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!, Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gangster holding an innocent woman hostage in 1960s Oxford. Must be a Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

Inspector Thursday gestured to his men to lay down their weapons. Slowly, still dragging Georgie with him, his knife against her face, Craven walked through the yard gates— 

—And an impeccably dressed gentleman, who'd been crouching in the shadow of the gate, thrust his swordstick through Craven's heart, pulling Georgie clear as the gangster's body hit the ground. 

"Gentlemen," he said, raising his hat. 

"You killed him!" Constable Morse protested. "You can't do that!" 

Thursday shrugged. "Something my old guv'nor used to say: 'Pray you never get in front of a good man. He'll kill you without even a word.'"


End file.
